Intouchable
by clairou
Summary: Draco aperçut finalement le monastère de l'Onde, perdu parmi les cimes rocailleuses. Il transperça la brume et rejoignit la silhouette qui semblait sculptée dans un bloc de calcaire...UAHPDM


**Titre**** : Intouchable **

**Auteur ****: Clairou **

**Genre ****: K+ ; tragédie ; romance ; Draco/Harry ; OS ; UA **

**Disclaimer**** : Les persos sont à JKR, le reste est à moi. **

**Note ****: Je dois avouer que c'est assez spécial. Je ne respecte pas forcément les caractères des persos tels que les montre JKR. On va dire que, partant du fait que c'est un monde assez différent du sien, c'est normal. Un petit coup d'inspiration, je me demande toujours d'où il me vient. Enfin, voyez par vous mêmes… Je précise quand même que l'histoire se passe après la chute de voldemort, Harry à environ 16-17ans. **

**Pour l'histoire de PLAGIA, allez voir sur mon profil.**

« « « « « « « « « « ¤ » » » » » » » » » »

Intouchable

« « « « « « « « « « ¤ » » » » » » » » » »

Draco mordilla machinalement sa blessure à l'épaule. Il poussa un glapissement de mécontentement lorsque la croûte céda, laissant perler une goutte de sang rosé. Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui, puis s'ébroua et détendit lentement ses ailes raidies par l'attente. Finalement, sa gueule fut déformée par un énorme bâillement et il s'étala langoureusement sur la roche grise tiédie par le soleil couchant. Il ferma lentement ses paupières, bercé par la magie qui imprégnait le lieu. Que c'était agréable de se perde dans sa spirale omniprésente. Draco se souvenait encore de l'époque lointaine où les sorciers avaient besoin de baguettes pour resentir et commander l'onde. L'époque de Poudlard. Sombres souvenirs de guerre... Il se demandait comment avait-il pu vivre ainsi, dépendant de son père, dépendant de son orgueil, dépendant d'un bout de bois, dépendant du système, dépendant de tout et de tout le monde... La chute de Voldemort avait changé beaucoup de chose. Oui, beaucoup... A présent, la magie était universelle. Elle battait dans le coeur de chaque homme, de chaque bête, plante, pierre. ELLE était la vie. Il n'y avait plus de sorciers ni de moldus ; plus de sang pur, plus de sang mêlé... Il n'y avait plus que des hommes, et tous étaient parcourus par le même ruisseau bénéfique. Certains devenaient habiles dans l'art d'utiliser ce flot divin. D'autres vivaient seulement avec. Mais certains, certains comme Draco pouvaient canaliser une énergie telle que personne n'en avait jamais vu...

Elevant son esprit vers le ciel perlé d'étoiles évanescentes, Draco perçut autour de lui les tridents de roc qui montaient jusqu'aux cieux. Il se fondit dans la brume, étendant paresseusement ses volutes parmi les cheminées de fée. Loin en dessous, il vit la forêt tropicale enlacée par un halo de vapeur fébrile.

Draco aperçut finalement le monastère de l'Onde, perdu parmi les cimes rocailleuses. Il plongea vers le vieux bâtiment et se fondit avec les dalles usées, les arcades courbées, les tours bancales et les passerelles tordues. Il ressentit la fragilité de l'édifice centenaire. Le monastère semblait blotti entre deux pics de granit, et pourtant il était si faible et si vulnérable, perdu dans la grisaille… Il sut à ce moment que le bâtiment n'en avait plus pour très longtemps à vivre.

Le jeune homme sourit et imagina intérieurement ce qu'allait être la chute du bâtiment solitaire. Il vit, au ralenti, les dernières pierres du monastère, vieilles et creusées par le temps, s'effondrer, tomber dans la brume, s'écrasant sur les rochers quelques centaines de mètre plus bas…

Quand soudain, il sentit une présence dans la galerie. Il réintégra rapidement sur corps et se releva en s'étirant. Brusquement, il se détendit et prit son envol. Le dragon ondula entre les pics acérés, et plongea. Il transperça la brume et vit le monastère se rapprocher dangereusement. Il recroquevilla un peu plus ses ailes contre son corps, gagnant de la vitesse, et les détendit soudain au dernier moment pour se poser en douceur sur la galerie.

Lorsque le choc de l'atterrissage fut passé, Draco se redressa et piétina le sol de chêne. Voler lui procurait toujours cette sensation enivrante de liberté vertigineuse ! Il s'ébroua et sentit les picotements d'excitation le quitter peu à peu, remplacés par la brume humide. Il attendit que les battements de son cœur se soient ralentis pour regarder autour de lui. Harry était un peu plus loin, appuyé sur la rambarde, le regard dans le vide qui s'offrait à lui. Il n'avait pas tourné la tête quand Draco était arrivé.

Le dragon mordilla flegmatiquement sa blessure et sentit le goût du sang sur sa langue… Son sang !... d'un rosé translucide… Il secoua la tête comme pour effacer une idée absurde de son esprit et se campa, bien droit sur ses quatre pattes, les ailes dépliés et pendantes près de ses flans. Soudain, il se cambra et renversa la tête en un spasme douloureux ! Quelques minutes plus tard, un jeune homme fin et musclé se tenait à la place que le dragon avait occupé auparavant. Des cheveux blonds or ondulaient autour de son visage finement ciselé... Sa peau était pâle comme l'ivoire, aussi précieuse... Il était nu. Il détendit ses muscles et ouvrit les paupières sur des yeux bleu vif. Il frissonna et sourit lorsque son regard rencontra Harry.

Le jeune homme portait la tunique vert bouteille des novices. Le cordon qui retenait le tissu enlaçait fermement sa taille étroite. Sa silhouette semblait sculptée dans un bloc de calcaire… Si fine, si modelable, si fragile depuis la fin de l'ancien monde… Ses cheveux longs étaient tressés. Draco s'avança à grandes enjambées.

- Salut ! Lança-t-il narquoisement. Content de te revoir !

Il se rapprocha un peu plus du novice qui n'avait pas détourné le regard du précipice. Il fit un pas, puis un autre…

Soudain, son esprit fut frappé de plein fouet par les émotions violentes de Harry. Il s'arrêta net et chancela devant tant d'appréhension, de regrets, de craintes, et d'angoisses, et de peur, et d'amertume, et de rancœur… Il recula, ferma ses yeux et son esprit aux flots de douleurs qui accablaient le jeune garçon. Ce n'était pas la première foi qu'il devait faire face aux souvenirs du jeune homme. Et pourtant, jamais l'humeur de celui-ci n'avait été plus sombre que ce jour là. Il inspira une bouffée d'air humide et reprit le contrôle de ses émotions, bloquant l'entrée de sa conscience. Il se redressa et contourna Harry, le brun était légèrement plus petit que lui. Il l'enlaça par derrière et lui tint fermement les hanches. Il lui souffla dans le coup et posa lentement ses lèvres sur l'épaule dénudée. Il redressa légèrement la tête et chuchota doucement à l'oreille du novice :

- Ca va ?

Harry se détacha brusquement de l'étreinte et se retourna. Draco plongea son regard dans les yeux si grands et si expressifs de son ami. Comme lors de leur première rencontre, celle juste après la mort de Voldemort. Il eut l'impression que ses iris ébènes mangeaient son visage avec leur pureté. Comment des yeux pouvaient-ils être si grands, si doubles et débordant d'émotion ? Draco percevait de la joie, de l'innocence dans les pupilles pailletés de vert allant du clair au foncé, du discret au soutenu, du pâle à l'éclatant … Il lisait tout ce qu'aurait ressentit l'enfant oublié, trop naïf et trop pur pour avoir vécu plus longtemps… Il lisait de l'espoir aussi, et de l'incompréhension. Et puis de la tendresse… Beaucoup de tendresse. Et pourtant l'enfant était parti, laissant la place à l'adulte, et à sa résignation. Et l'homme était rongé par le doute, l'impuissance, et la peur, et le dégoût… Et puis l'amertume et qui détruisait petit à petit l'innocence.

Draco vit toutes ces couleurs dans les iris mordorées.

- Drac… murmura Harry.

Il resta un moment la bouche ouverte, puis il détourna les yeux. Un voile foncé s'abattit sur le regard du novice… Et puis plus rien. Draco attendit que son ami parle. Ils entendirent les craquements du bois humide contre la roche. Harry chercha ses mots :

- Pourquoi poses-tu des questions alors que tu connais déjà leurs réponses ? Demanda-t-il soudainement d'une voix neutre.

- Pourquoi cherches-tu à cacher tes émotions ? Répondit l'autre du tact au tact.

Harry se décrispa et haussa finalement les épaules. Il se retourna et Draco vit que ses émeraudes s'étaient éclaircies.

- C'est toi qui me l'a appris...

- Moui…

- Et c'est toi qui en dis toujours moins que tu ne sais. Acheva le novice sans prendre compte de l'interruption.

Draco haussa les sourcils et éclata de rire.

- Pas tant que ça tu sais, pouffa-t-il.

Harry gloussa :

- Nan… Arrête Drac. Tu ne m'auras pas à ce jeu la.

- Je peux toujours essayer.

L'aristocrate détourna le regard et s'approcha de la rambarde. Il perçut la bruine sur son corps nu, frissonna et renversa la tête en arrière pour sentir l'eau tiède glisser dans son cou.

- Tu sais, dit-il doucement. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Au comencement de ce monde, je me suis retiré dans les montagnes avec ma mère. C'était dur pour moi. Tu sais... Le meurtre de mon père et tout ça... Vos tabous ne m'ont jamais atteints… Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte des changements de loi du nouveau monde. Les renégats ont rasé ma maison et… Sa voix se brisa, il baissa la tête. Je sais que le concept de la famille est difficile à comprendre pour toi mais… A la mort de ma mère, je…suis parti à la recherche des meurtriers en me jurant de les venger. Il serra son poing de colère et sourit intérieurement. Rogue m'a aidé à faire justice, et puis il m'a amené à la capitale... C'est tout.

Harry resta inerte pendant les premières secondes, puis il fronça les sourcils.

- Nan. Répliqua-t-il d'une voix amère. Garde ta jolie petite histoire pour les autres mais épargne la moi s'il te plait !

- C'est vrai, je t'assure ! Tenta Draco dans un faux élan sincérité.

- A bon ?

Le novice se planta devant son ami et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- A bon ? Répéta-t-il. Tu vas me dire que tu as assimilé, dans ta... montagne. Des flux tellement puissants qu'ils pourraient détruire ce monde si tel était ton désir ?! Sans enseignement, et cela en moins de six mois ?! A l'université, ils sont tous recrutés à quarte ans ! Dès leurs enfances le conseil les élève dans le rêve de réussite, dans la stricte règle ! Il leur enseigne la magie dans le but de devenir des grands maître ! Pendant vingt ans !... Toi, tu ne savais même pas les sortillèges de défenses basiques pendant l'ancien monde ! Quand Snape t'a ammené, tu ne connaissais rien de l'art, de la littérature, la théorie ou même de l'histoire ! Tu n'en connais pas plus aujourd'hui d'ailleurs. Tu n'a jamais rien foutu en cour ! Tu glandes, et pourtant, tu es à présent le meilleur d'entre nous… Nous, l'élite. Et le conseil te donne des cours particuliers !… et tu peux te transformer en dragon ! Ne m'en veux pas mais j'ai du mal à croire que tu es si banal que ça !...

Il s'arrêta soudainement en se rendant compte qu'il avait haussé la voix. Ils entendirent le silence pesant de la montagne.

- Il y a beaucoup plus de vrai dans ma « jolie petite histoire » que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer… Répliqua froidement Draco.

Le cri d'un aigle impérial résonna sur le bois. Puis, plus rien…

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu plus tôt ? Demanda Harry soudainement.

Draco sourit. Il ne put empêcher sa main de s'envoler dessiner le contour de la joue laiteuse et irréelle. Elle effleura quelques mèches de jais, puis elle retomba. Il soupira et s'approcha de la rambarde. Il se pencha dangereusement au dessus du précipice et imagina ses pieds perdre le contact rassurant du bois de la galerie. Il se vit chuter au ralenti, trouer la brume, s'enrouler dans les nuages, flotter au dessus de la vallée…

- Ca doit faire bizarre de voir le sol se rapprocher petit à petit… Murmura-t-il. Nan ? Et de se sentir condamné…

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent, mais il resta coi. Draco leva les yeux au ciel devant son silence buté et se détourna du précipice.

- Répond-moi !

L'aristocrate soupira.

- Tu veux une réponse ? Et pourtant tu n'accepteras pas ce que vais te dire et tu en redemanderas une autre. A quoi bon ?

- Au moins je saurais qui tu es vraiment. Répond !

Draco se frotta les yeux et cacha son visage de ses mains.

- J'étais occupé en cour. Ils nous ont donné beaucoup plus d'entraînement qu'avant. Il y a des duels tous les soirs. C'est plus dur à suivre maintenant qu'ils ont rayé les…faibles tu sais. Et j'ai toujours les cours particuliés du fripé et de Macgo.

Le vent fit claquer la tunique d'Harry.

- Tu mens. Dit-il.

- Mais bien sur que je mens ! S'emporta Draco. Tu t'attendais à quoi ?!

Le novice renifla et haussa les épaules. Son regard dériva vers le ravin.

- Il est pas encore arrivé le jour où je pourrais te berner… hein ?... reprit le blond plus doucement. Dans une autre vie ça ferait de nous des ennemis. Il soupira. Qu'importe… Moi aussi je te connais… Tu ne pourras jamais rien me cacher…Tu es trop pur… naïf. Je t'envie tu sais ? Et tu as de ces yeux…

Draco soupira.

- Qui es-tu ? Demanda l'autre.

- J'aurais pût être ta mort dans d'autres circonstances. Rien de plus. Rien de moins.

Il frissonna et souffla dans ses mains pour se réchauffer. Harry sembla se détendre et pris un air moins lugubre. Un semblant d'espoir s'alluma dans ses yeux, un sourire forcé se nicha sur ses lèvres et son regard se perdit dans les nuages.

- Tu te rappelles ? Lorsque Macgo nous a montré le pays interdit sur la carte ? Et bien quand elle nous raconte toutes les fables à propos de créatures assoiffées de sang, de serpents géants et de femmes démoniaques ; quand elle nous assure que personne ne doit s'y aventurer sous peine de mort lente et atroce ; et bien moi je pense que c'est peut-être encore un mensonge du Conseil. Il y en a tellement depuis quelques temps... Et je pense que j'aimerais bien allé là-bas. La vie doit y être douce. C'est une toute petite vallée entourée de montagnes. Il y a de l'eau, de la verdure. Elle est isolée de la corruption. Toutes les guerres et les mensonges ne l'atteignent pas. On doit y être heureux. Loin de tout ça… Tu imagines ? Sentir le vent sur sa figure sans qu'aucune angoisse ne vienne gâcher ce plaisir. Le bonheur de faire un feu sans qu'il ne soit destiné à brûler des vies ou à endormir la foule dans une ignorance heureuse… La joie de faire l'amour sans avoir à prévenir à des fonctionnaires luisant de sueur… Je ne laisserais pas mon esprit enfermé ici. Je n'irais pas seul non plus… Je t'aime tu sais ?...

Sa voix se cassa net. C'était dit. Draco se mordit la lèvre et fit nerveusement craquer ses doigts. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Si Macgo dit qu'il ne faut pas y aller…

Les yeux d'Harry se voilèrent et devinrent froids et lisses. Comme des miroirs.

- … c'est qu'il doit sûrement y avoir une raison. Acheva Draco.

Il marcha un peu et tapa dans ses mains pour se réchauffer.

- Tu as froid ? Demanda Harry.

Sa voix était plus glacée que jamais. Il défit le cordon de sa tunique.

- Je n'ai jamais froid, continua-t-il.

Il fit couler le tissu moiré jusqu'au sol et s'en débarrassa avant de le faire glisser du pied vers Draco. L'aristocrate releva brusquement les yeux. Il s'obligea à rester immobile. Harry était là, si proche et si inaccessible en même temps. Sa peau, pâle comme la lune qui montait à présent dans le ciel, semblait faite de vapeur qu'un seul coup de vent pouvait disperser. Elle était parsemée de perles d'ébène, sombres gouttes de rosé. Harry était devenu évanescent, fidèle à ce monde qui l'entourait. Seul les fines mèches de ses cheveux et de son pubis, plus noires que l'encre, ressortaient sur ce fond brumeux. Deux tâches de jais parmi le vide. Deux touches si sombres qu'on avait envie de s'y perdre, de s'y abandonner, de s'y fondre. Et ces yeux...

Le regard de Draco descendit lentement le long du torse galbe et frôla dangereusement les premiers poils pubiens. Le blond ferma les yeux et revêtit rapidement la tunique avant que ne se déclare son excitation croissante. Il retourna près de la rambarde et se pencha par dessus le bois en essayant de penser à autre chose.

- Tu me désire, Remarqua froidement Harry.

Draco émit un grognement et se retint de sauter sur le jeune novice, de l'étrangler, l'écorcher, l'éviscérer, ou bien... Nan ! Pas ça ! Il jura : il fallait que l'autre déprime juste au moment où il avait décidé de conclure !... Quelle idée ! Il ricana.

- Tu me connais !... S'il y a quelque chose que je n'arriverais jamais à atteindre, c'est la chasteté ! Parvint-il à articuler.

Il gloussa.

- Oui. répondit Harry. Tu me crois nu, et pourtant je n'ai jamais été aussi couvert. Tu connais mes sentiments, tu n'arriveras jamais à les comprendre...

- J'admets que sur ce coup là, j'ai du mal ! Franchement, tu as tout ce que pourrait vouloir un enfant diurne ! Tu es l'élite du ministère, la jeunesse promettante ! Dans quelques mois ils se rendront compte qu'ils ne peuvent pas te perdre ! Et il viendront te libérer de temple stupide.

- Ils l'ont déjà fait, me perdre. Répliqua sèchement le novice.

- Oui mais c'était à cause de ma... mauvaise influence. Ils se rendront bientôt compte de leur erreur, je les aiderai. Peut-être même peux-tu espérer entrer dans le conseil !

- Non.

- Tu pourrais avoir tout ce que veux ! Tu es libre ! Libre de faire ton choix ! Et en ça, les autres ne pourront jamais t'égaler !

Il s'arrêta en quête d'autres arguments. Harry hocha la tête d'impuissance.

- Je l'ai fait mon choix. Murmura-t-il. Ce que tu ne comprends pas. C'est que je n'ai plus envie... Je sais trop de choses, ils me dégoûtent Drac... Ils me dégoûtent tellement avec leur hypocrisie et leur bonheur à tout prix... Non, je préfère que ça se termine ainsi.

Draco essaya de contenir la fureur qui montait en lui. Il fit quelques enjambées nerveuses, puis revint vers le novice. Ses articulations craquèrent.

- Non !... S'écria-t-il, sa voix claqua.

Il fit demi-tour, marcha quelques mètres, puis revint encore.

- Non !... Répéta-t-il en trépignant presque. Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça !... Comment tu peux y penser même !... Sa voix était hachée. Non Harry… Tu es intelligent ?... Dis moi que tu es intelligent... C'est de la pure folie ! Le novice secoua la tête. Tu es… fou…

Il se prit le visage entre ses mains.

- Tu étais vif, éveillé, curieux. Pas comme tous ces bovins qu'on avait en cour avec nous. Tu avait ce regard qui se demande sans cesse _pourquoi ?_, à chaque heure du jour, de la nuit. Le regard de celui qui ne se résigne pas, qui persévère. Le regard qu'on ne trouve plus dans le nouveau monde. Tu me ressemblais. Et puis tu es si beau ! Si passionné ! Si désirable… Il suppliait presque maintenant. J'ai attendu si longtemps… J'ai été plus patient que je n'aurais jamais pensé l'être… Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je te veux...

Harry fronça les sourcils et ses muscles se crispèrent.

- Ah… On y vient, cracha-t-il. C'est ça hein ? Tu me veux dans ton lit ! Tu veux posséder mon corps qui te nargue depuis tant d'années ! TU VEUX QUE JE JOUE LA PUTE ! DIS MOI QUE TU LE VEUX !

Il s'arrêta, la respiration sifflante, et scruta Draco qui secouait inlassablement sa tête en murmurant en boucle : « quel gâchis…quel gâchis… ». Puis il reprit d'une voix douce, presque langoureuse :

- Oui je te désire, oui… Il soupira. Mais tu ne m'auras pas ! Je ne suis plus le petit garçon que tu préparais lentement au dépucelage ! Le petit garçon que tu fascinais. Maintenant ce corps est à moi !

Il s'avança doucement de son ami, et comme pour prouver ses paroles, sa main s'envola lentement pour caresser la joue pâle de Draco.

- Tu me dégoûtes Drac… Tu le savais ? Tu es tellement plein de cupidité que tu en baves presque. Tu glorifies ta maîtrise de toi-même et pourtant, on dirait un taureau en rut !

Il pressa son corps nu contre la fine étoffe de la tunique. Draco ne put empêcher un frisson électrifiant de parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Harry approcha violemment ses lèvres et mordit passionnément celles de l'aristocrate tout en les parcourant de sa langue. L'autre gémit et entrouvrit sa bouche. Il tenta d'enlacer son ami mais celui-ci rompit brusquement l'étreinte, laissant un jeune homme aux joues rougies et au regard hagard.

- Viendras-tu avec moi dans la vallée interdite ?

- Non, tu le sais.

- Et bien c'est tout ce que tu auras.

Draco serra les poings.

- Soit, dit-il. Tant pis pour toi.

Il fit quelques enjambées qu'il voulait détachées puis lança :

- Quand tu verras le roc déchiqueté de la montagne se rapprocher dangereusement… Tu penseras à moi.

Il se tordit pendant quelques factions de secondes. Puis la chimère s'envola lourdement de la passerelle, fracassant un mètre de rambarde au passage.

Draco s'éleva au dessus des pics et traça des cercles dans le ciel parsemé d'étoiles. Il reflua la fureur noire qui tentait de s'insinuer en lui, donnant une violente envie de destruction, et se concentra sur sa trajectoire. Le vol calma petit à petit sa colère, il se posa sur un pic acéré et laissa immédiatement son esprit se libérer, sans faire attention à la pierre tranchante qui pénétrait dans la chaire de ses pattes. Il vit de nouveau le monastère, plus solitaire et abandonné que jamais, et la petite forme sur la galerie. Il la vit s'approcher irrémédiablement de la brèche qu'il avait volontairement crée dans la rambarde. Il la vit s'arrêter au bord du gouffre, fermer les yeux… Une unique larme coule le long de sa joue pâle comme la mort. Harry se laisse tomber parmi la bruine, s'enfonce mollement dans la brume. Un moment, on a l'impression qu'il flotte et s'enivre du ciel. Mais il perce les nuages tel un boulet de canon. Draco réintègre vivement son corps. Il entend plus qu'il ne voit la silhouette s'empaler sur le roc. Le craquement sinistre des os se répercute dans le silence étouffant. La chimère prend son envol.

« « « « « « « « « « ¤ » » » » » » » » » »

_Draco,_

_J'aurais tellement aimé que ça soit moi qui te découvre, seul sur cette galerie. Que je sois nu, beau, fier, prince ; et que tu sois calme, effacé comme toujours dans ta fine tunique verte, celle des novices. Alors, j'aurais aimé pleurer de tes larmes, et crier de tes sanglots. J'aurais aimé te voir, comme on voit son reflet, triste de tes peines et ravagé par tes chagrins. Oui, j'aurais aimé te dire que le monde est beau, et que c'est beau d'aimer dans ce paysage mort. Je t'aurais consolé comme je savais que tu le ferais si tu étais à ma place. Me changer en bruine pour laver tes pleurs ; et planter le plus beau des arbres à l'image de notre amour ; et que le ciel pulse sur nos vies éternelles. J'aurais aimé te dire que ton corps hante mes nuits ; et te faire découvrir les délices de la chaire. Avec toi… Et tu aurais soufflé lentement à mon oreille à quel point tu m'aimes. Et j'aurais vu tes iris mordoré reprendre vie et doucement, se fondre dans mes prunelles argentées._

_Oui, j'aurais voulut tant de choses. Tant de choses qui me brûlent de l'intérieur. La plume qui écrit ces mots calcine la chaire de mes mains. Elle cisèle ses lettres à travers ma peau, me rappelant que les iris mordorés m'appartiennent. Triste scarification de ton refus. Car si tu lis ces phrases tracées de mon sang, Draco, c'est que tu as laissé tomber tes illusions et tes mensonges ; que j'ai pu voir celui qui se cache derrière le masque de tendresse dont tu m'as accablé, a qui j'ai succombé ; que tu es partis ; que je suis mort. C'est le message d'un macchabée que tu effleure, t'en rends-tu compte ?_

_Dans quelques minutes, je donnerais ce message à un moine. Je lui dirais de te l'envoyer si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose. Puis, j'irais t'attendre sur la galerie. Je garde encore espoir. Mais je suis triste car, au fond de moi, je connais déjà ce que tu vas me répondre. Mes prunelles garderont ce doux reflet mélancolique que tu leur connais si bien. Cette pâle lueur métallique, miroir d'une vie d'errance, d'une errance sans vie. Ensuite, ils se fermeront d'eux-mêmes, comme on souffle une bougie sur le point de se noyer dans sa cire. J'accueillerais l'oubli comme on attend la délivrance. Ce monde n'est pas pour moi, je le sais. Alors pourquoi continue-je à espérer ? Je me fondrais dans l'univers et sa pulse liquide. J'atteindrais la suprême jouissance dans une poussière d'étoile._

_Mais la douce lueur candide que j'abrite en mon sein, la seule qui a su résister aux chaudes ténèbres cyniques qui l'encerclent, je la place dans cette lettre. Elle vivra dans tes yeux limpides qui effleureront ces lignes ; de tes doigts taquins qui caresseront ce parchemin ; de tes lèvres purpurines qui embrasseront ses sonorités. Elle survivra dans ta mémoire, échappant de l'oubli grâces aux souvenirs des saveurs que j'espère t'avoir laissées. Et peut-être de tes remords… Qui sait ?_

_Et maintenant je vais te retrouver. Tu me manques comme personne ne m'a jamais manqué. Ta voix est si belle qu'aucune sirène ne peut l'égaler. Ta peau si douce, ton aisance si naturelle, ta démarche si souple, ton air si mutin… J'aime le ciel car il a la couleur de tes yeux. J'aime le feu car il a ta vigueur. J'aime le temps car il a ta folie. L'instant prochain est à moi, j'espère que tu me laisseras le temps d'en profiter. Il sera temps de s'éteindre, après…_

_Au revoir mon ami, mon amant, mon frère, mon amour. Qu'importe ce que tu as fait, ce que tu fais, ce que tu feras. Tu sais que je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir. Ou bien pas longtemps._

_Harry_

_Déjà mort_

Draco eut un petit sourire indulgent et se retint de tout commentaire moqueur. Quelle pureté ! Il en aurait presque rit. Il se gratta distraitement la nuque et s'ébouriffa les cheveux, tenant toujours le parchemin dans sa main droite. Harry… Du passé. Du passé fini et révolu. Rien de plus. Il n'avait pas sut se contrôler, pas sut saisir sa chance. Tant pis pour lui.

Il décroisa ses jambes et s'étendit langoureusement. Son corps nu et pâle resplendissait dans la fraîche illumination matinale. Ses mèches projetaient des éclats dorés sur les murs. Il prit une clope sous un tas de chemises qui empestaient le propre. Elle s'alluma dès qu'il la porta à ses lèvres… _purpurines_, son visage se fendit d'un large sourire au souvenir des mots exacts : _tes lèvres purpurines qui embrasseront ses sonorités_. Il resta quelques minutes immobile, s'imprégnant de la fumée acre qui envahissait à présent la petite chambre, laissant ses pensées suivre les tourbillons orageux s'élevant vers le plafond blanc. Et ce geste familier suffit à le détendre. Il s'avança négligemment vers l'éclat rosé de la fenêtre, baissant des yeux amusés vers le sexe qui pendouillait au rythme de ses pas, et s'accouda sur la rambarde en fer. Il ne se préoccupait pas du panoramique corporel qu'il offrait au monde extérieur, surplombant la cour d'entraînement au combat. Il tira sur sa clope et se perdit dans ses pensées, tenant toujours la lettre dans sa main.

Harry… Harry… Il avait un sacré beau corps ce salaud ! Quel dommage qu'il soit idéaliste… Draco se plaisait à imaginer toutes les choses qu'ils auraient pu faire ensemble. Avec leurs lèvres, leur sexes !... Mais tout cela était sans compter l'entêtement du jeune homme. Il soupira et un cri de rage résonna contre les murs de la cour. Il cligna des yeux, baissa la tête vers les élèves qui s'entraînaient. Ginny était là, elle se battait au couteau avec un apprenti en onzième année de formation dont le nom échappait à l'aristocrate. Elle était belle, jeune, souple comme une chatte. Ses cheveux flamboyant dansaient au rythme de ses mouvements. Son ventre fragile tressaillait à chaque contact. Elle semblait si petite, si vulnérable et pourtant si expérimentée et féroce. Une expression de défit déformait son joli visage, lui donnant une beauté bestiale. Cette fille était un véritable démon ! Et pourtant d'une indéniable attirance !...

Intéressé, Draco se pencha un peu plus sur la rambarde pour avoir un angle de vue plus grand. Le parchemin chiffonné dans son poing droit prit soudain feu sans qu'il ne s'en préoccupe. Les flammes irisées engloutirent l'encre noire.

« « « « « « « « « « ¤ » » » » » » » » » » »

FIN

**Voilà, voilà… Lâchez vos review, sa fait toujours plaisir. Même si c'est pour critiquer, c'est de ses erreurs qu'on apprend. **

**Clairou **


End file.
